1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the present invention relates to arylene sulfide polymer resin coating compositions. In another aspect, the invention relates to coating methods which utilize arylene sulfide polymer resin compositions. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to articles coated with arylene sulfide polymer resin compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arylene sulfide polymer compositions have been used to coat various kinds of substrates. Arylene sulfide coatings are generally well known for their thermal stability, chemical resistance, and ease of application. Arylene sulfide polymer coatings have been applied to substrates by slurry spraying, powder spraying, fluidized bed coating, and by other methods known in the art. An arylene sulfide polymer coating protects the underlying substrate from wear and from corrosive chemical attack.
Presently, a need exists for adherent, inert, corrosion-resistant arylene sulfide polymer coatings which possess improved hardness, abrasion resistance, and durability. Coated articles are typically subjected to abrasive forces which act to remove or wear away the coating. Removal of the coating leaves the underlying substrate exposed to corrosive chemical attack and/or abrasive wear. Rapid corrosion and/or wear of a coated article reduces the article's useful life and can increase operating costs and down time.